Fervensium
by Lady Illiya
Summary: Robb makes his team practice in the rain, Arya gets a bit too cold and Gendry needs to warm her up.


Fervensium

Rating: M  
This is set in my hogwarts au fics (butterbeer goggles and forbidden forest). Also for day 3, rain, of axgweek 2014! Thanks to a-bacon-of-hope on tumblr for reading this first!

* * *

Sometimes Arya wanted to kill Robb.

Seriously, it was pouring out here, they kept dropping the quaffle, and she can't even see the end of her broomstick let alone the snitch, _why_ were they still at practice?

She hovered a stone's throw above where her teammates, the chasers and keeper, were valiantly trying to practice passing drills, and Robb seemed to grow more agitated with each drop. She could barely see them below her, they were simply red blobs and disembodied voices.

As she floated she felt a presence to her right, she turned and Gendry drifted over and bumped his shoulder against hers, leaning so he wouldn't have to yell over the din. "This sucks."

She nodded in agreement, "I c-can't see anything right now, I have n-no idea where the snitch is, we're going to have to summon it-t back to get it in the box later." She shivered, she hadn't realized how cold she had gotten, unsurprisingly, as she was soaked through to the bone. "Why aren't you of-ff hitting bludgers?"

He let out a snort of derision, "I packed them up ten minutes ago, there was no point in this rain to keep it up. You ok though?"

She nodded jerkily in response, even though her teeth had started to clatter. "I'm fine. Robb'll give up s-soon enough."

Gendry nodded in agreement but didn't look exactly appeased, he certainly didn't believe she was fine as he stayed near her the remainder of practice. Sure enough, about ten minutes later Robb called it quits, andthe team made their way to the ground near the locker rooms.

Arya leaned forward to tip her broom down to start her descent, she tried to move her right hand up the handle for a better grip only to have her hand, cold and stiff, clamp up on her. Before she could react she had started in a downward spiral, her weight was already leaning forward for the dive, but without her right hand on the broomstick the weight shifted, causing the spin.

She had a couple of seconds of pure panic before something large was pulling her to a stop midair. She turned to find Gendry with his arm thrown around her, pinning her to his side. "Arya, shit, you scared me, are you ok, what happened?" He slowly brought them to the ground, the rest of the team nowhere in sight, having already gone ahead to the locker rooms.

Her body was still, she was no longer even shivering, which through the haze of her thoughts she recognized as bad. She slowly lifted her right hand and shakily unclenched it. "My h-hand, it-t's clamped up on me. Fuck-k-k it's c-cold." She had no idea she had reached this point, she honestly didn't think she was that bad, but she also hadn't moved much the last fifteen minutes or so of practice, which was probably a bad idea in hindsight.

Gendry muttered, "I'm gonna kill Robb," as they touched down on the ground, her broom dropped below her and she would've followed it if Gendry wasn't there supporting her weight. He cursed and stooped to pick up both brooms, hurrying into the locker room. Her teammates had clearly not lingered for them as it was deserted. He deposited her gently onto a bench and hastily made his way over to the broom cupboard to place their brooms next to their teammates.

He rushed back over to her, and started to pull at her cloak, "We have to get these wet clothes off of you, they aren't helping." Her cloak sagged off into a leaking pile overhanging the bench, the end hitting the already wet floor of the locker room, he muttered, "Fuck, wish I had my wand, your lips are blue."

Her arms were too stiff to help much but she nodded, chattering out an "It's okay." so he knew he could proceed. However when faced with removing her top he hesitated, and instead went and grabbed a towel. He wrapped it around her but her clothes and hair were too wet for that to be much of an effect. Gendry took it off asking, "Do you have a change of clothes here? We need to dry you off." She shook her head and he cursed in response.

"G-gendry, it-t's fine. Just get-t-t me out of these." She tried to pull her top off herself, but her fingers were still not working correctly. Gendry seemed to agree that her modesty wasn't exactly a priority at the moment and he hustled her up, half carrying her over to the med bed off in the corner. He set her down in the chair next to it and tugged off her shirt, leaving her in her sports bra, he helped her up again and untied her pants, which fell quickly to the floor due to the added water weight.

He then picked her up like she weighed nothing and sat her on the edge of the cot, reaching over to grab another towel off a rack and wrapped it around her, rubbing it up and down her body to both stimulate blood flow and dry her off.

She shook her head, lifting her arms to pause his, "This-s isn't working. Not-t fast-t enough." He swore again, tucking the towel around her, her shivers had returned, at least. After he reached up and pulled off his cloak, the made quick work of the rest of his clothes. Arya was sure she would have appreciated the view more under different circumstances. As it was she still couldn't help her eyes wander down as he quickly dried off, towel sweeping along his skin. As soon as he was done Arya basically made grabby hands at him, if her fingers worked at least. Instead of coming toward her he ran quickly to the other room, when he returned he had the blanket normally used to protect the brooms bundled in his arms.

Once he was by her side again, he pulled the now damp towel off of Arya's shoulders, despite the whine of protest that escaped her mouth. She didn't have to wait long though, as he was quickly maneuvering her, turning her away from him on her side. She felt him climb up behind her, pulling the scratchy blanket around them. His arm circled her, coming to a rest over her chest settling on the cot near her shoulder. He tucked his other arm under her head, pillowing it. He pulled her against him and she couldn't help the sigh that she released when she was flush against his warm skin.

They lay like that until Arya was starting to feel better, feeling returning to her fingers and toes, even if at first it felt like little needles pricking her she knew it was a good thing. Her shivers turned violent before calming to a slight shake in her limbs. Her thoughts also cleared a bit, and she started to take notice of the wall of muscle behind her. Arya and Gendry had been dating since the party where they first kissed, but they've never been this underdressed together, and now that she was feeling better she wasn't going to let this go by without having some fun.

Under the pretense of being cold still, Arya turned over, snuggling into his chest, slightly pushing so he turned on his back, wrapping both arms around her as she settled partially over his chest. That wasn't quite enough for Arya so she moved one leg over to the other side and pushed herself fully on top of him, drawing her knees up on either side of him so she was huddled in a ball on top of him. Feet tucked under his upper thighs. Her head was tucked into his neck and a shiver passed through him when she pressed her nose against his skin, whether from the cold or the new position she wasn't sure.

She knew if she tried something too fast he would spook, and since she was still cold she was ok with staying like this for a while. After a moment Gendry started gently rubbing his hands up and down her back, another ten minutes passed and Arya was feeling really nice, her hands were still cold but no longer tingling, and her shivers had calmed to the point where it was mostly just a random muscle spasm.

She pressed her lips to his neck, gently pecking as she moved up, when she reached his chin, she lifted herself up, hovering for a moment above him before pressing down, finally meeting his lips. They kissed languidly for a while, Gendry's hands still trailing up and down her back. Arya soon grew impatient, and decided to take advantage of her position and ground her hips down, Gendry broke the kiss with a gasp, as Arya continued to rotate her hips, which were conveniently slotted over his.

She smiled, leaning in to recapture his lips, her hands pressed against his chest, leaving behind a trail of goose bumps as she traced the muscle definition. His hands moved down her back again, this time going further and cupping her ass, squeezing and pressing her down pointedly against his crotch. His hips lifted slightly off the bed on her press down, and soon enough they had a rhythm flowing, with only their still rain damp underwear separating them.

Her lips left his and traveled to his ear, "Gendry, I'm still cold, I think we should take off these wet clothes to make sure I can get warm, I don't want to get sick." At her words he groaned, hands twitching where they rested on her cheeks. She ground her hips down again and whatever internal argument he was having ended, as his hands flew up and tugged at her sports bra, she lifted her hands to help, pulling the elastic so it didn't end up caught around her neck or something. When it was off Gendry pulled his hand out from under the blanket and she heard a plop as it hit the floor out of sight.

His left hand snaked back around her back, pulling her back towards him as his right hesitantly made its' way from her shoulder down to her left breast. He gently traced around the mound as Arya resumed rubbing herself on top of Gendry's, now very hard, member. Eventually he made a move and traced over her hardened nipple, at her gasp of encouragement he gently squeezed it. It felt so good, and she rushed forward to kiss him, trapping his hand between their chests. He still had a hold of her peak though as he started to tweak it.

They were making out, still under the blanket, and every pull and twist of Gendry's fingers sent tendrils of electricity straight to her core. She wanted their underwear off, she wanted Gendry's fingers on her clit instead of her breasts.

She had just started moving her hand down to start nudging off her briefs when they suddenly heard a shout, "Oh God! My eyes!" and turned in shock to see Jon and Robb, standing in the entrance, Arya and Gendry didn't even hear them come in.

Gendry exclaimed, "Fuck!" and pulled Arya down flat on his chest, reaching for the blanket, ensuring it was still covering them both fully.

Robb was the one who yelled, hand up to cover his eyes even though Arya could see laughter on his face. Jon did not look happy though, arms coming up to cross over his chest as he stared them down in disapproval. Arya couldn't help that laughter that came out as she gazed at her brothers, Jon looked absolutely ridiculous.

"It's not what it looks like!" Gendry yelled amid Arya's laughter, trying desperately to save face in front of her brothers and his friends.

"Yeah, Jon, we were just sharing body heat." She looked pointedly as Robb, "Somebody held practice today out in the freezing rain.

"That does not look like just sharing body heat, Arya!" Jon fumed.

Arya grinned and settled more against Gendry, despite Jon's noise of disgust, "Then what would you call what you and Ygritte were up to in the broom closet the other day?"

Jon blushed, "That's not-, we weren't-, ugh!" his hands came up in a huff, "That's not the same!"

"Oh, I think it's exactly the same, Jon." Robb said, clapping his hand on Jon's shoulder, and laughing, pulled him from the room.

* * *

Review! :D


End file.
